A very Whovian Christmas!
by StudioGhibliGirl
Summary: The Doctor Who gang have a pretty wild Christmas party! (MASSIVE UNDERSTATEMENT) Christmas oneshot!


A very Whovian Christmas! 3

(A/N: Just a little AU story (and poem) for my fellow Tardis-ophiles! It got posted a bit late...The first few lines of the poem were part of a Doctor Who writing prompt, the rest is 100% mine! Enjoy!)

One would think that inviting all the Doctors and Companions for a simple little get together would be a pretty mundane even. One would be horribly, horribly wrong. To say it'd been a crazy night was a massive understatement. That particular Christmas party at the Tardis actually would live in infamy for years to come as being downright madness. In fact, Rory would later show the footage he had caught on his camcorder to the group, played back, at the peak of the festivities some of the highlights were;

•The 9th Doctor and Rose were making out enthusiastically on the couch while Mickey pouted next to them, mumbling about them "getting a room!" They ignored him and he turned away. It was then he noticed Rose's mother eying him with a come hither look from across the room. He shuddered visibly.

• The 11th and 10th Doctors had lampshades on their heads and were standing on a table waving glow-sticks and shouting "AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A TIME LORD PARTY BECAUSE A TIME LORD PARTY DON'T STOP!" at the top of their lungs. River Song sat beside them, laughing so hard she was almost crying.

•Doctors 1-5 were collectively staring awestruck at a IPhone, one poked a button accidentally dialing it and they all jumped back in fear. Whipping out their sonic screwdrivers, they annihilated it in mere seconds, all that was left was a large scorch mark on the floor. "We have destroyed the threat!" one cried out happily and they all high-fived each other. From across the room, Donna asked, "Has anyone seen my cell?"

•And to top it all off, gaggles of female companions from over the years would randomly find any Doctor unlucky enough to be caught under mistletoe in their warpath and swarm him, he'd emerge from the pack of ladies moments later, disheveled and covered in various shades of lipstick.

In the midst of all this was Amelia Pond, who was rather cross herself. Clearing her throat a couple times, she tried to get the attention of the Tardis's occupants, waving her arms. It was to no avail. Clutching the paper in her fist tighter, Amy decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed a nearby chair, dragged it to the center of the room, stood on it and yelled, "OY!" as loud as she could. The partygoer's promptly shushed, she had their full attention. "That's better!" she said. Rory lowered his camcorder. "What is it, Amy?" he asked. Clearing her throat, Amy spoke. "Seeing as it is Christmas Eve and all, I thought that maybe...to get everyone in the spirit of things...I'd write a poem for everyone!" Some of the group started to giggle, but the 11th Doctor raised a hand to quiet them. "Well then, go on Amy! Say it!" Smoothing out the paper, Amy said it, looking a tad bashful.

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Tardis

Not a sound could be heard but the Time Rotor's harmonics.

Jumbles of cables hung under the console – beware!

Some sketchy new fix the Doctor had rigged up in there!"

"The Companions were cozying up in their snug bunk beds,

While visions of Jelly Babies danced in their heads.

River polished her blaster, the Doctor put on his Fez,

She smiled oh so coyly when ordered to do as he says."

"There was plotting at the Dalek's Christmas party on that very eve,

They no doubt had nefarious plans

up their non-existent sleeves."

"But luckily for our Gallifreian Dock,

Those pesky exterminators were ignoring the clock.

They'd had too much spiked eggnog,

As for who did that,

All credit was River's to hog."

"In the end, it was all in good fun,

But when the Dalek's woke up,

They'd all have to RUN!

With an "Allons-y!" they retreated,

Satisfied, the foe was defeated."

"The mission a success, Christmas was saved!

Happy Londoner's joyfully raved.

The Doctor had the final word,

Saying to his friends with a smile oh so bright;

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. River was the first to speak up. "A Dalek Christmas party? Are you bloody serious?" Amy's head fell in shame. But the the 11th Doctor spoke up again. "I liked it!" he said with a warm smile. Others began to nod, and soon there was applause and hooting in the whole crowd. As Amy got off the chair, the party once again commenced it's debauchery.

Amy searched through the crowd and found the 11th Doctor amid the sea of people. She grabbed his hand. "Merry Christmas, Doctor!" she said. He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Amelia." Leaning in, he kissed her cheek quickly. At that moment however, the clock struck midnight, amid the cheering of the partygoers not single person noticed the small act. And with that, another Christmas ended for the former and current residents of the Tardis, with hopefully many more to come.

(A/N: So, I hope y'all liked it! Hmm, maybe if I get enough reviews I can write a New Year's sequel! Haha, BLACKMAIL! XD Anyways, thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!)


End file.
